Song Drabbles
by majorfangirl
Summary: A music quiz I picked up around here. May contain the following pairings: Marold, Winthrop/Amaryllis, Tommy/Zaneeta, and Marcellus/Ethel.


**A/N: I stole this from GabyGal, who writes phenomenal Bye Bye Birdie fanfiction, if you like those. Anyway, this isn't the first one I'll do for this. I also plan on writing one of these for NaruSaku and maybe some other fandoms. **

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist**.

**1. Any Man of Mine by Shania Twain:**

"Mama!" Marian shrieked, appalled at another one of her mother's suggestions for a man. "Why on earth should I try for _him_? I _do_ have standards and he just doesn't fit them!"

Mrs. Paroo just didn't understand how her daughter felt. If she were to have someone, he would love her, respect her, understand her, care for her. A plain man, a modest man, a quiet man, a gentle man, a straightforward and honest man.

She couldn't be with just any man, he had to fit the qualifications.

**2. Stupid Cupid by Mandy Moore:**

It wasn't like she wanted to be in love. She had spent so much time building up a good, healthy hatred of him and now, her she was, infatuated, lovesick, ignoring the obvious facts.

She was in love with this man, and the worst part was, she actually enjoyed it. Marian should tried harder to avoid it, but now it was too late; Cupid had shot her and she was in love with Harold Hill.

**3. U.G.L.Y. by Daphne and Celeste:**

Eulalie, Maude, Alma, Ethel, and Mrs. Squires all sneered at an unfortunate woman. As soon as they were far enough away, they began picking a little and talking a little.

"Did you see her teeth?"

"What about her dress? Dreadful!"

"I mistook her for an animal at first."

"I'm afraid even her own mother must think she's completely hideous."

"Poor dear."

**4. Baby, Now That I Found You by The Foundations:**

No, there's no way he could leave her now. He had been with countless woman, but none of them had ever made him feel like this. She told him to leave now, and if he wanted to continue his normal life, he would. But even if Marian didn't need a liar like him, he knew he couldn't live without her.

He had made his decision. Even if it cost him everything, he would stay with her.

**5. I'll Be There For You by The Rembrandts:**

"Come on, Greg, we gotta get out of here!" Marcellus hissed as he grabbed his partner and the two took off running, jumping on the train.

"Man, Greg, one of these days, one of us is gonna end up dead." His companion only laughed. "And you take this all way too lightly!"

"Hey, you could leave any time."

"Naw, I'll stick around. What are friends for, anyways?"

**6. I've Got My Mind Set On You by George Harrison:**

This Hill was so persistent! Trying to woo her constantly, if he didn't leave her alone, she would go crazy! But, according to his song, he needed her and loved her…oh, like men hadn't tried that before!

However, no matter how often she brushed off his advances, he just kept coming back! He really did have his mind set on her.

**7. If You Should Try To Kiss Her by Dressy Bessy:**

Winthrop's heart pounded. Was this really Amaryllis, his long time best friend? Had she really grown up to be this pretty? He felt blood rush to his face; he didn't think he could even talk to her.

_Then kiss her_, a voice in his head whispered. He shook his head; what a crazy idea, he would never do that!

Still, what would happen if he did? There was nothing to lose except everything, but he couldn't stop himself.

And so Winthrop Paroo kissed Amaryllis.

**8. Santa Fe from Newsies:**

Tommy Djilas sighed. He had been watching one of his friends inside their house, with their family. He wished that, really wished that, his family could be as close as that…he told himself he didn't, but he did.

Another wish, one that he kept buried, was to marry Zaneeta and move out west with her, somewhere nice and warm, where they could be together. They could have the family he always wanted.

All of his dreams could come true.

**Walking On Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves:**

Marian, Zaneeta, and Amaryllis were the happiest girls in River City, Iowa.

Marian had finally fallen in love, finally found someone who returned her feelings, finally had the man she wanted. She was in love with Harold Hill, and there was nothing anyone could do to keep her from these feelings.

Zaneeta was finally listened to, finally understood by her father. He finally got that Tommy Djilas, her Tommy Djilas, was really a good guy. Finally, the two could be happy together, finally she could be in love freely.

Amaryllis was so happy for her Winthrop Paroo. He had come out of his shell at last, he was no longer depressed, he was fun and nice and everyone's friend. He was her best friend and secret love and she was so happy.

No denying that Marian Paroo, Zaneeta Shinn, and Amaryllis Squires were the happiest girls in all of River City, maybe even in all of Iowa.

**Top of the World by Shonen Knife:**

There was no denying why ditzy Ethel Tofflemier was so happy. It was the new guy in town, her uncle's employee, Marcellus Washburn. He was such a great man, handsome and kind, and never upset when she had one of her not-so-smart moments.

He was so perfect for her that she couldn't help the extra bounce in her step, the smile she lit slip too much, the times she spaced out when gossiping with Mrs. Shinn and her other friends, who approved of him very much.

Yes, she was very happy with her Marcellus.

**A/N: And those were all horribly crappy! :D But, who cares? I now need to focus on my Valentines Day fanfics.**


End file.
